roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Wong
: "Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." : ― Wong to Doctor Strange Wong is a Master of the Mystic Arts within Kamar-Taj. When their former librarian was murdered by Kaecilius and the Zealots, Wong then became the highly protective keeper of all the ancient books when he met Doctor Strange, and assisted him in his studies. As Kaecilius attempted to use his power to bring Dormammu to Earth, Wong and the other Masters used their power to eventually defeat him, at the cost of the Ancient One's death. With Kaecilius' conflict over, Wong had then joined Doctor Strange in protecting the New York Sanctum. Wong stood with Strange and Iron Man when the Black Order attacked Earth in search of the Time Stone, holding them back until Wong was forced to remain behind to protect the Sanctum as Ebony Maw managed to kidnap Strange. Wong survived the Decimation and five years later, he teleported many of the revived Avengers and their allies to New York in a massive battle against a past version of Thanos, who planned to destroy the universe with the Infinity Stones and create a new one in his image. The coalition opposing Thanos succeeded, at the cost of Iron Man's life. Thanos and his army then crumbled to dust, and Wong later attended Tony Stark's funeral with Doctor Strange and the rest of their allies. Biography Mystic Arts Master Trained by the Ancient One During his time with the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Wong learned of the Infinity Stones, such as the Space Stone and its association with the Red Skull before it was found by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Wong also had found out that the Time Stone was housed inside the Eye of Agamotto. Wong trained alongside Kasius and Karl Mordo, while they were sent by the Ancient One to locate the Dark Scepter from a Witch. Through their combined strength, Wong and all his fellow Masters defeated the Witch to reclaimed the Scepter. Wong then continued studying and keeping track of the Infinity Stones, fearing what would occur if somebody would ever combine all six. Meeting Doctor Strange Wong was appointed as the librarian at the Kamar-Taj following the unexpected betrayal of Kaecilius who had murdered the previous Librarian and stolen pages from the Book of Cagliostro. While still working in the Library, Wong was introduced to Stephen Strange who had just begun his training there. Wong remained serious despite all Strange's attempts at jokes by comparing Wong's own single name to Adele and Bono while Wong simply focused on his work. Impressed by his level of understanding of all the Mystic Arts within such a short about of time training with Karl Mordo, Wong decided to give Strange access to some deeper parts of his library which were normally for Masters of the Mystic Arts only and handed him new books, informing Strange that he could borrow any book he pleased, including the Ancient One's private collections of books, noting that no knowledge in Kamar-Taj would be forbidden for him to learn. During their conversation, Strange found the Book of Cagliostro and pointed out the missing pages as Wong then proceeded to explain to Strange how the Zealots' recent attack, led by Kaecilius had resulted in the pages being stolen. Noting how the previous librarian had been beheaded by Kaecilius in the Library, Wong noted that all the books were now under his protection and if anyone tried to steal any of the books, Wong would personally kill any person who was responsible, making Strange extremely uncomfortable as Strange began jokingly questioning if there would be any punishments for him if he were to bring the books back late, which Wong still did not laugh at. Losing Books While still working in the Library in Kamar-Taj, Wong was then visited once again by Doctor Strange who requested some new books on the Astral Dimension for his studies. Wong, however, claimed that Strange was not ready for these just yet, only for Strange to still insist while jokingly calling Wong Beyoncè. However, Wong still did not laugh and simply refused to hand over the books to Strange. Later, as he was reading while listening to Beyoncé inside the Library while reading more of the books, Wong failed to notice Strange using his Sling Ring to take books from the library. Although Wong failed to see him actually taking any of the books, he did notice that Strange had even stolen the book right in front of him, resulting in Wong then going to the Ancient One and informing her of all Strange's actions, noting how Strange was becoming impatient in his studies. Explaining the Masters Later, when he and Karl Mordo caught Strange practising a time spell from one of the forbidden books, they reprimanded him for it stating that he was breaking natural laws. Strange had been trying to call Wong for his guide to confirm if the book he'd learn is forbidden or not before without any option to learn it by himself and find out. He explained to Strange the purposes of the Sanctums for keeping Dormammu from Earth before the London Sanctum was destroyed by Kaecilius and the explosion knocked him back. Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum In response to attacks made towards all the Sanctums around the world, Wong defended the Hong Kong Sanctum from Kaecilius and the Zealots. While Wong collected the Wand of Watoomb, he ordered the remaining Masters of the Mystic Arts to not allow anyone to enter the final Sanctum. From unknown causes, Wong was killed in the process and the Sanctum was destroyed, allowing Dormammu to arrive, beginning to consume Earth and bring it into the Dark Dimension. When Strange used the Eye of Agamottoto reverse what had happened, he was revived. Doctor Strange brought Wong into his time slip where the reverse effects wouldn't affect him, nor their comrade Karl Mordo, preparing to fight Kaecilius. Strange was expecting a lecture on breaking the laws of nature, but Wong, realising there was no other choice, told Strange to keep going. Right when the duel was about to start, Strange seemingly abandoned the group and flew into the Dark Dimension. Strange returned seconds later and the Zealots were taken to the Dark Dimension instead. Wong laughed at Strange's quip about the "warnings come after the spells". Unlike Karl Mordo, who became delusional and left the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Wong did not blame Strange for breaking the natural law. Assisting Doctor Strange Before Strange was appointed to be a new guardian of the New York Sanctum in the wake of Daniel Drumm's untimely death, Wong revealed that the Eye of Agamotto held an Infinity Stone. Wong also noted that due to the Ancient One's death, Earth was vulnerable and needed them to be ready to defend it from those seeking to destroy it. A few months into Strange's time as the New York Sanctum's guardian, Wong interrupted his journey into the Astral Dimension to alert him to the foreboding air in the Sanctums. Updating Strange to what he knew about the Infinity Stones, Wong also alerted Strange to Thor and Loki's presence in New York City. Infinity War Bruce Banner's Arrival At the New York Sanctum, Doctor Strange was set to head out of the deli-grocery store for food and asked why Wong didn't have any money. Wong noted that attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual to which Strange had to mockingly tell that he'll tell his statement when he arrives at the store. Remembering his currency, Wong pulled out two hundred rupees and was asked how much was it worth and noted that it was a buck and half. As they both of them were ready to go to the deli, Strange asked what Wong wants at the store and told him that he wouldn't sat no to a tuna melt. Interrupt by the Bifrost Bridge being brought down from the sky, Bruce Banner was brought down to the New York Sanctum and crash landed on the stairs, as Wong and Strange decided to investigate. As he was equipped with his Tao Mandalas, Wong found Banner telling that Thanos was coming to Earth, as Strange asked who Thanos was. At Banner's urging, he and Strange would go and find Tony Stark who was with Pepper Pottsat Central Park, needing Stark's help for the upcoming battle. Once Strange summoned Stark to the Sanctum, Wong filled Banner and Stark with information about the Infinity Stones, as Strange introduced there names. Once Stark asked about Thanos, Stark proposes to destroy the Time Stone but Wong tells him that he swore an oath to protect with his life. After a brief scuffle between Stark and Banner, Wong and Strange noticed the commotion outside. Attack on Greenwich Village At that moment, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian arrived to secure the Time Stone from Doctor Strange in order to return it to Thanos. Wong walked outside along with the people who are running away from the Q-Ship that is hovering above the city. After Maw and Obsidian appeared out of the ship, Wong stood beside Doctor Strange and took notice of their statements. After Maw became annoyed with Stark, he took attention towards Strange, however, he refused to give up the stone. Wong prepared for battle by equipping duel Tao Mandalas and fought Maw and Obsidian. As Obsidian focused his attention on Iron Man, Maw cast a flurry of brick spikes at them, which Strange caught in a portal before Wong redirected them out of another, injuring Maw. Maw responded by rupturing a fire hydrant, causing a spray of water that incapacitated Wong. Once Wong managed to recover, he arrived at Greenwich Village and saved Banner by transporting Obsidian to Antarctica. Before the warrior could return through the portal, Wong closed it, severing Obsidian's left forearm. Iron Man remarked that Wong was now invited to his wedding for saving him. Strange was captured by Maw and Wong returned to the New York Sanctum to protect it in his stead. Battle of Earth Once all of the victims of the Decimation had been successfully revived by the Hulk, Wong travelled across the universe enlisting allies for the final battle against Thanos and his army. Wong and Doctor Strange then opened up numerous Inter-Dimensional Portals to bring them all to the battlefield by the destroyed New Avengers Facility, with Wong also bringing all the sorcerers from the Hong Kong Sanctum with him. During the battle, he and his fellow sorcerers conjured massive Tao Mandalas to protect their allies after Thanos ordered the Sanctuary II to rain fire on them. In the battle's aftermath, he and Strange were present at Tony Stark's funeral to pay their respects. Powers and Abilities Powers * Master Sorcerer: Wong is one of the most powerful members of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, a highly skilled and experienced sorcerer, using his skills in the mystic arts to defend his native reality. Wong possesses a vast knowledge of magic, as he is knowledgeable of many dangerous spells and relics that were forbidden to all other Masters of the Mystic Arts, such as the Eye of Agamotto and the Dark Dimension ritual. Following Doctor Strange's capture, Wong assumed the role of the New York Sanctum's Master sorcerer. ** Eldritch Magic Manipulation: Wong is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic into weapons, shields or spells. He used this ability when Bruce Banner crashed into the New York Sanctum to summon his shield in case of emergency and when fighting Maw, he conjured a large shield to deflect several trees telekinetically hurled at him by Ebony Maw, and also conjured a larger shield in tandem with other sorcerers to provide cover from aerial fire during the Battle of Earth. He is also capable of using the same magic to form whips of fiery energy and cast a variety of different spells. *** Illusion Casting: While explaining the Infinity Stones to Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, Wong generated a holographic illusion of the cosmos and the stones by conjuring Eldritch Magic formations. ** Teleportation: Using a Sling Ring, Wong is able to open portals that lead to different locations, gaining the ability to move across the material world and transport himself to other parts of the Multiverse. *** Interdimensional Travel: Using the same Sling Ring, Wong can travel between different dimensions of the Multiverse, crossing over different planes of existence or traveling across various forms of reality, with him most notably using it to defend against Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian's attack on Doctor Strange and himself. ** Astral Projection: Wong is capable of separating his astral form from his body, gaining access to the Astral Dimension. Abilities * Expert Martial Artist: Wong is a remarkably powerful fighter, as he was able to hold off the Zealots for a short period of time. He was also able to combat Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw with the aid of Iron Man and Doctor Strange, with him saving Iron Man from Obsidian. Wong is also quite skilled in armed combat, with his main weapon of choice being the Wand of Watoomb. Equipment * Sling Ring: A mystical object which enables the wearer to open a fiery portal to another location to allow instant transportation to any location the user desires. * Wand of Watoomb: During the Battle at the Hong Kong Sanctum, Wong chose this relic as his weapon to repel the invasion. It is a durable weapon and can be used to channel magic into it, therefore making it a powerful relic. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts Members